


Wanna Be Loved.pages

by kittenhyvnjin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, um johnny loves his bf v much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhyvnjin/pseuds/kittenhyvnjin
Summary: Ten falls asleep in Johnny's arms; Johnny muses on how much he loves his cute bf.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Wanna Be Loved.pages

Johnny lays in his boyfriend’s bed. It’s late, he lost the remote to the TV long ago and has since been inadvertently sucked into some bizarre documentary.

“Hey babe,” Ten teases from the doorway, “Whatcha watchin’?”

“I’ll uh- I’ll tell you on commercial break. C’mere,” Johnny takes his eyes off the screen for a moment and pats the empty side of the bed. Presently only home Johnny’s outstretched arm, a crumpled pillow and a half-empty water bottle. Ten plops himself into bed, nuzzling into the crook of Johnny’s arm. 

“Ok, so, there’s this super rich guy right? And he’s trying to build the biggest mansion like ever. But then, the recession hit and they can’t build the house and he gets all depressed and his wife is like—“ 

Ten leans over and kisses the corner of his mouth, “I can follow. Promise,” He giggles to himself and holds up a pinky.

“You’re so rude,” Johnny says with feigned offense. He interlocks his pinky with Ten’s and shifts his weight to hover over him. He cant help but smile, fixated on Ten’s sparkling eyes. He gets caught up in him, he even cherishes the way he breathes. Johnny softly presses his lips to his boyfriend’s. Ten lazily opens his mouth and swipes Johnny’s tongue with his own. It’s languid, messy. But neither of them are awake enough to care. All that matters is the feeling. The feeling of love expressed through a tongue down a throat and a hand up a shirt. The blanket finds itself twisted around their awkwardly intertwined legs. Ten tries to position Johnny’s leg where he can grind up against it.

“Not tonight,” Johnny whispers, planting his legs on either side of Ten’s. He peppers a few more kisses along Ten’s face and neck before rolling back over to lie down again.

“And I’m the rude one,” Ten pouts, propping himself up on his elbows.

“I’ve given two hours of my life to this documentary!” He gestures dramatically, “I have to see how it ends, babe.” Johnny gifts a kiss to Ten’s forehead and turns his attention back to the glow of the television. 

Ten curls up into the contours of Johnny’s side and wraps an arm and a leg around him like a lovesick koala. He mumbles into Johnny’s ribs, “That’s okay. I just like being here with you.”

He makes it so hard to ignore him, Johnny thinks. His mind wanders as he cards his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. Ten’s frame fits his like memory foam. He feels like this has to be the way things are destined to be. He couldn’t live any other way. Where he’s meant to be now and forever is right here, with the man he loves, drowning in casual intimacy. Oblivious to the world around them, in a bubble of love shared only by the two of them.

“You know I love you so so much, right?” The vibration of Ten’s sleepily slurred words against Johnny’s chest jolts him back to reality.

“I know,” Johnny ruffles his hair, “You’ll hate this but, I was just thinking about how you’re my whole entire world.” 

“Stoooop!” He whines. Dragging out the one syllable word to be, if Johnny had to guess, six.

“I mean it. You’re a part of me. An extension of my own body and soul.”

“Gross.” 

Johnny breathes out a laugh and cups Ten’s small face in his hands, trailing kisses from his cheek to his neck. He whispers against his skin, “You make me feel like everything will be fine. Better than fine; amazing… Because as long as I’m happy with you, no one else, nothing else, matters,” He sits there for a moment smiling fondly at his cozied up boyfriend. Johnny hears Ten’s breathing change and realizes he’s fallen asleep. He turns down the television’s volume and carefully stretches over him to turn the lamp off. He sinks into the pillow behind his head and rests a hand on the small of Ten’s back.

“Maybe… I’ll just… google the ending tomorrow.” He mutters before he dozes off.  The two of them drift off to dreamland engulfed in the affection of their dreamy reality. The way it’s meant to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> talk 2 me :) @kittenhyvnjin


End file.
